Sleeping After Tartarus
by CaptainTeror16
Summary: After Tartarus, Annabeth and Percy are inseparable. Neither of them seem to be able to sleep well without the other safely by their side. Late one evening when Annabeth couldn't sleep, she decides to sneak out of her cabin and into Percys on the Argo II. The evening soon turns to be a little more eventful than Annabeth had anticipated. This is a oneshot that contains smut.


**Hellooo, this is my first actual time ever writing any smut so I hope it's alright. Takes place after House of Hades and before/during Blood of Olympus. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth creeped stealthily along the corridor of the Argo II, carefully avoiding Buford the table. Gods know that if he were to catch Annabeth heading to Percy's cabin, he would start yelling to put her pants back on. She quickly reached his cabin and slipped into the semi-open door and slowly closed it behind her.<p>

"Hey Seaweed Brain," She smiled slightly at him and sat down on the bed. He was lying down, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his camp half-blood tshirt. His cabin was filled with the familiar scent of Percy and she did not mind taking a deep breath

Percy smiled at her. "What are you doing out of your cabin this late?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," she mumbled as she laid down next to him. He instinctively put his arm around her. Neither of them slept very well after visiting Tartarus and since then they had seemed inseparable.

Percy sighed as he buried his face into her curls. He understood her pain. "The nightmares keep coming back," Percy mumbled into her hair. Annabeth knew exactly what he had meant. Visions of monsters and the picture of ruthless Percy still burned into her brain..

Annabeth shook the thought from her head and leaned up to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hey, it's okay," she mumbled as she slowly stroked his cheek.

Percy smiled and placed his hand over hers. "It will be," He replied and moved her hand to his lips. "I'm surprised you got over here without Buford noticing," Percy laughed and smiled that goofy smile that drove Annabeth wild.

"Put your pants back on," Annabeth mimicked Buford, pointing out Percys almost-naked state. She grinned at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much," Percy joked and Annabeth smiled. She laid there for a while in Percy's arms as she stared up at the ceiling. It didn't take long for her mind to wander aimlessly back to the horrors of Tartarus.

Percy must have noticed the pained expression on her face and decided to speak. "You remember the first time you spoke to me?" Percy mumbled, twirling her hair in his fingers. "You told me 'I drool in my sleep' and then ran off," he smiled at the memory and kissed her head softly. This was where he felt happiest and most content. Alone with Annabeth in his arms, where he knew she would be safe.

Annabeth also smiled at the memory. "News flash: You still do," She laughed and kissed his jawline softly.

"Well sorry," Percy chuckled and plopped another kiss on her head. Annabeth loved when he did that, it made her feel secure.

"Percy I-" Annabeth started before stopping herself with a bite of her lip. She wasn't usually one to share her feelings often, not with anyone. "I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me, no matter what," she finally blurted out. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she cast her eyes down to avoid his own.

Percy tilted her chin up so that his green eyes gazed into her intense, gray ones. "You are always there for me and we will always get through everything, together," he replied and kissed her slowly as his fingers ran through her blonde, messy curls.

She did not know if it was the fact that they had not been alone like this in more than 8 months, or the fact that she was still filled with pumping adrenaline from Tartarus but something came over her that made her seem to want to be as close to him as possible.

She placed her hand on the back of his head, forcing him to move in a bit closer to her, thus making them lean more-so into the kiss. As she slid her body on top of his own, the kissing continued for a few more brief moments before being broken by Annabeth.

Annabeth felt his hand slowly creeping up her own shirt, as Percy was trying to remove it. She lifted her arms upwards allowing it to be easily removed by him.

Annabeth, now with her breasts being rather exposed, blushed just a tad with a smug look upon her face as if to egg him on. With this Percy took the bait as he sat up, placing his hand on her cheek and brushing his thumb across the skin in a wiping motion as he gave her another small kiss. He leaned forward a tad so he could feel her breath on his skin and hear her sharp intakes of breath.

Now the roles were turned with Percy taking control of the situation which outwardly Annabeth despised but secretly enjoyed more than anything. She found it ironic that she, whom is so dominant in everything that she does, loves to be dominated completely in bed.

"Such a brute.." Annabeth whispered seductively in his ear with a smug look on her face. He'd let out a small huffle as if to muffle the laugh that left his lips as a grin formed upon his face.

"Shhh.." He whispered softly as he sat up on his knees before removing his shirt.

Leaving him in no more than his drawers, the obviously erect penis inside lie in wait. Annabeth merely eyed her boyfriend from head to waist, as she placed her index finger on that of her lower lip, in a tugging motion. Percy leaned over her, giving her yet another small kiss on the skin of her pulsing neck.

Annabeths hand fell to the side of her head, as she allowed him to do as he pleased. Her eyes narrowed just a tad as she exhaled a small little gasp. Percy reached back to the waistline of his drawers, tugging them back just a bit, his waistline showing through. Annabeth moved her hand downwards towards his waist as she helped him pull them down a bit further. Her hand brushed past his member slowly. As she felt it tense up from her touch, her hand paused and she looked at Percy a little cautiously.

He moved his waist a bit forward, just a bit, as Annabeth allowed her hand to encase that of his penis. Her soft tender skin started touching and tugging a tad bit at the skin of his member. At that moment she could feel how erect and hard it was. Her hands began to move in a motion towards his waist and as her grip tightened around his member a small bit of fluid excreted from the tip of his penis.

His hands had begun working their way towards that of her panties. Running his finger up her thigh he curled it onto the waistline of the panties before tugging it downwards just a tad. Every inch exposed more and more of her, until they were completely off. He tossed them aside rather quickly before re-engaging a kiss with her once more. His waist moved forward a bit more, as her hand guided his member towards that of her entrance. Neither of them spoke, as they were enticed in a silent bliss. They both wanted the same thing.

Every second brought him closer and closer as she felt his warm breath on her neck. He could hear her small breaths in his ear before finally, the tip lay placed firmly against the lips of her vagina. He pushed ever so gently as second by second the lips widened. The opening got wider and wider to encompass the tip of the penis and eventually the entirety of the member itself.

The member slid in inch by inch, as a gasp escaped Annabeths lips. Percys breathing began to quicken and became ever so heavier. The base of the penis reached that of her opening and Annabeth heard Percy moan at the feeling of Annabeths walls encasing his penis. His member was deep inside her as he began pulling it back out slowly and comfortably before forcing it back in.

"Percy…." Annabeth moaned, breaking the silence. She tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck. She gasped when she felt Percy dive in, hungrily kissing and nipping at her pulsing skin.

His waist motion repeated in a slow - deep rhythm. The skin of his penis was a tender warm, while the shaft itself was hard and stiff. He shoved inside her wet, plump - obviously warm as well, vagina. Annabeth reached her arms upwards to curl around his neck, allowing small little huffs to escape her lips just beside his ear as his breath hit the skin of her neck. Her nails dug into his skin as she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his wait while thrusting upwards to meet his advances.

"Annabeth," Percy panted as he picked up the pace. He could feel himself slowly approaching climax. Like a true gentlemen, his goal was to make her climax come first.  
>Faster. Harder. His rhythm became in sync with that of Annabeths who was now writhing beneath him, quickly approaching her orgasm. He pulled all the way out before slamming his full length into her again which made her cry out in pleasure and set her over the edge.<p>

The feeling of Annabeth pulsing around his aching member was too much for Percy and he did not last long after that. He felt a moan release from deep in his throat as he released all of himself into her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them covered in sweat with sharp pants of breath coming from their lungs.

"That was…" Annabeth huffed once she regained her breath. "Gods Percy," she mumbled as she tangled her fingers into his hair.  
>Percy kissed her slowly as he ran his thumb across her cheek gently. "I know," he mumbled and smirked before kissing her nose. He rolled off to the side of her and wrapped an arm around her waist as she buried her face in his chest.<p>

"I'll definitely be able to sleep now.." She replied and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back slowly as he pulled the blankets around them.

"Buford will catch us in the morning if you stay here…" Percy yawned, about to drift off to sleep. After exerting himself that much, he was whipped. Almost as much as he was when they had returned from Tartarus.

Annabeth shrugged as her eyes drifted close. She was way too tired to think about that at a time like this. She would take the humiliation if it meant she was able to sleep soundly in her lover's arms. She felt protected when she was with Percy. Protected and taken care of.

"Goodnight Percy," Annabeth whispered, getting only a heavy and tired sigh in reply. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
